The Secret Of The Art Of Murdering
by ProdigyWeasel
Summary: You. Yes, you. Please, take your seat. Make yourself comfortable. Relax. Just make yourself as if you're at home, in the middle room and watch a TV show. Prepare yourself. I'll show you a good show. Hush, hush. Don't be noisy. Keep your mouth shut tight during the show. Good. Now, let the show begins. I proudly present The Secret Of The Art of Murdering. Please enjoy.


Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs isn't mine. It belongs to Asagiri Kafuka-sensei and Harukawa35-sensei. Me? I'm just one hell of crazy fans who loves Bungou Stray Dogs and somehow writes crappy things in free time. Yeah, English isn't my first language, so please forgive me for grammar errors.

Hey, you.

You. Yes, you. Please, take your seat. Make yourself comfortable. Relax. Just make yourself as if you're at home, in the middle room and watch a TV show. Prepare yourself. I'll show you a good show. Hush, hush. Don't be noisy. Keep your mouth shut tight during the show. Good. Now, let the show begins. I proudly present The Secret Of The Art of Murdering. Please enjoy.

Look at this room. It's in a small house. No one homes but a certain mafia. He's The Hunting Dog From Port Mafia, Akutagawa Ryunosuke. He's sitting on his a sofa. His fingers turn the pages of a book that he's reading.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Do you hear the knock on the door?

Well, that's what he is waiting for. So, he walks to the door and open it. In front of him, is standing a tall slim man. The man wears a sand coloured long trench coat over a black vest and a striped shirt. His unkempt, dark hair that matches his narrow reddish brown eyes, looks a bit damp, sweating. His bangs frame his face.

The man is Dazai Osamu.

He gives that person a formal welcoming, of course. It would be so rude if he doesn't. That person is his mentor. Moreover, Akutagawa is the one who inviting him to this place; he might call it home or a place for a social outcast like him can hide. "Welcome, Dazai-san."

Dazai doesn't pay much attention on him. He just walks over as if it's his own home. "Awww~ the weather is too hot," he says as he wipes his sweat that runs on his forehead with his coat sleeve. "Can I have cold beverage with a lot of ice cube? I feel a little bit thirsty," he touches his throat.

What a delicate throat. Akutagawa wonders how it feels when his fingers grip his delicate throat and crack it.

"Yes, Dazai-san. Please have your seat and wait a moment," he replies. He goes to his small kitchen quickly. He sees Dazai throws himself on the sofa. Dazai must be so tired. This place is a little bit far from his office; Armed Detective Agency. The fact that this place is quite hiding and far from public transportation won't help. Dazai must reach this place by walking. If it's not for the deal -or he can call it a payback- because Dazai asked him a favour to be an informant for several days ago, he believes that like hell does Dazai want to come to this place.

At a point, Akutagawa chooses this place on purpose. You will know his purpose soon. Just watch, please.

Akutagawa's kitchen is quite small. Luckily, he doesn't have so many stuffs. He likes his small kitchen. He can get good view of him very well from this spot. He looks at him. Dazai takes off his sand coloured long trench coat slowly as if he makes it as a show. Dazai starts to un-buttoned some of his buttons shirt, losing his bolo tie up. Dazai's panting.

Dazai's breath sounds so good. The pace is just like a melody of a grace song through Akutagawa's ears. Akutagawa wonders how it sounds when he's taking the last breath.

Akutagawa makes a glass of ice lemon tea and take strawberry shortcake from fridge. He knows Dazai likes sweets, strawberry shortcake is his favourite. He places them on a tray. "Please enjoy," Akutagawa offers him.

"Oh, Akutagawa-kun. You really know what I need now. Ice lemon tea and strawberry shortcake are good combinations for my current state. I'm thirsty and a little bit hungry." Dazai's welcoming the drink and food on the tray happily. Dazai takes his glass, touching the straw.

Akutagawa stares on Dazai. He chants in his brain.

'DRINK IT'

'DRINK IT'

'DRINK IT'

Akutagawa watches as Dazai pulls the straw, pulling it into his mouth. He chants louder in his brain.

'DRINK IT'

'DRINK IT'

'DRINK IT'

He grits his teeth.

'HURRY UP AND DRINK IT!'

Akutagawa almost screams out mentally when Dazai pulls out the straw. It makes him angry. But he manages to keep his stoic face.

"You didn't slip any poison in it, did you?" Dazai asks him suddenly. It's rather serious tone.

Akutagawa flinches. A cold sweats rolls down his forehead. He gulps. "Why would I?" Akutagawa asks him back. Somehow Akutagawa looks a little bit hesitate with his answer.

Dazai stares at Akutagawa for a moment. "You look nervous," he tilts his head.

'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.'

Akutagawa commands himself to stay calm. He chews his inner checks. It's hard enough to draw blood. He takes a deep breath to keep his heart's race steady. "I'm not nervous, Dazai-san."

"Oh?" Dazai laughs a little. "Ah, I see. I see. I'm just messing you up," he says playfully.

'DRINK IT!'

Dazai takes the straw between his lips; into his mouth. Akutagawa can't help but smirk to see that. Dazai drinks it. He doesn't know what he drinks of.

"Ukh!" Dazai chookes.

He hears Dazai is coughing badly. It seems like Dazai is in pain. "Dazai-san!" He approaches Dazai. He holds Dazai's hands. He blinks when he sees a cold light flicks in Dazai's reddish brown eyes. Why is he smirking?

THUD!

They both land on the hard floor. Akutagawa's mind goes blank for a moment. Does Dazai-san just grab him by hand and tackle him? He hears light chuckles from a man on top of him. He can feel Dazai lays on him.

"Got you, Akutagawa-kun~" And then, he laughs as he rolls on Akutagawa. He laughs harder and harder. He almost bursts into tears for his laugh. Akutagawa lays still. He's waiting.

"Oh ...ouch!" Dazai groans suddenly. He clutches his chest. His breath becomes hard as if he lacks of air. He coughs for several times. Red liquid drips from his lips. He coughs blood. "You ...you ...poisoned ...," Dazai stares in horror. Akutagawa smirks, watching him struggle in pain.

He doesn't choose this hidden place for nothing. It's really a perfect place for him to do what he wants to do; murdering.

Akutagawa approaches Dazai. He touches Dazai's troath lightly. "What a delicate throat that you have, Dazai-san. I feel like I want to crack it." Akutagawa strangle his neck. He adds pressure on his grips. Now he knows how it feels. Dazai pants for lacking air. Oh, my, my! Akutagawa is happy to hear that sound. Crack. Crack. Crack.

"I wonder how your voice will sound like when you're taking your last breath, Dazai-san," Akutagawa smiles sickly. He hears Dazai struggles to take breath. Pant. Pant. Pant. Oh, what a harmony! Such a beautiful grace song plays through his ears.

"And I really wonder ...do you can bear the pain in your left chest, through your heart when I stab you?" Akutagawa takes a silver knife out from behind his black coat. "Like this?"

STAB.

Akutagawa stabs Dazai once.

STAB.

Twice.

STAB. STAB. STAB. STAB.

Three times. Four times. Five times. Six times.

STAB. STAB. STAB. STAB.

Again. And again. He even forgets how many times. He's too busy to stab him. He will explore this man. He wants to explore what underneath of the underneath of Dazai Osamu. He stares in awe. How beautiful this man can be when he's bleeding.

"Dazai-san, you're so pretty when you're bleeding," he cups Dazai's face. He trails his fingers on it, wipes the blood in his face. "I always wonder what does your blood taste like, Dazai-san?" He licks the blood on his fingers. It's thick, dense, bitter sweet like Blood Mary. Dazai's blood is stunning him. He likes the taste. He's drunk of it, washing him in addiction.

This is what he calls 'The Art of Murdering'!

"Ha-ha ...hahahahahahahahahaha!" He can't control his maniacal laugh. It's really funny to see the high and almighty Dazai Osamu falls! He falls! He falls! He falls beneath him! "That's how it feels when you left me behind and choose that Jinko over me!"

Akutagawa screams.

"Why did you leave me? What am I lacking of? Am I not enough? What does he have but I don't? What is better in him than me? What does make me lose to him?"

Akutagawa shakes Dazai's limp body brutally.

"Look at me, Dazai-san! Look at me!"

Dazai won't look at him.

"I told you to look at me!"

Dazai won't look at him. Dazai's eyes shut tight, forbidding him to see his reflection on those eyes.

"I beg you ...look at me. Look at me, Dazai-san ..."

Even in death, Dazai won't look at him. It makes him angry. "Look at me! Look at me, Dazai-san! Or should I tear your eyes out so I can have your eyes look at me?"

"Akutagawa-kun?"

His ears catch a familiar voice that calls his name. He swears to his fucked life that's Dazai's voice. How could it be? Dazai's dead by his hands, isn't it?

He kills Dazai.

He kills that person.

He kills someone who's living in his heart.

Dazai Osamu.

"Akutagawa-kun?"

It can be no one, but Dazai Osamu.

He lifts his head up to face Dazai. He stops to breath for seconds. How could it be? How the fuck could it be? Dazai Osamu is still alive. Dazai isn't beneath him. Dazai stands tall before him like a tower of terror.

He kills that person, doesn't he?

"Why are you hurting yourself, Akutagawa-kun?"

Akutagawa blinks.

"I- What?"

"Look at yourself, Akutagawa-kun." Dazai points at Akutagawa.

Akutagawa does as Dazai asked him to. He looks at himself. He's bleeding. His blood is streaming like a river. His hands are trembling. The blood on his hands is his own blood.

"You're killing yourself, Akutagawa-kun."

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.

Akutagawa spits fresh blood. It's dripping on his sharp chin. "How on earth ...?" Akutagawa trails off. He stares on Dazai in disbelieve. "I thought that I was killing you. I believe that I did... I killed you, didn't I?"

"Did you forget a thing?" Dazai smirks as he goes on, "I've been living in your heart from years ago. Therefore, hurting me is equal to self-harm and my death is equal to the death of yours, Akutagawa-kun."

Dazai gets it right. Dazai has been living in his heart for years. If Dazai dies, he will die too. This art of murdering Dazai Osamu turns into Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Suicide!

"You're right, Dazai-san. You're always right." He grips his blood stained silver knife in his hand. He shoves it to his own throat, ready to slit it in seconds. "Is it better if I die then? I'm so fed up of this humiliation. I'm so tired."

But as he's ready to embrace the death, he feels a hand holds his hand tightly. "Stop it." It's Dazai who's holding his hand. "Stop it, Akutagawa-kun. You don't want to die."

Blood drips from Akutagawa bloody hand. He looks tired, running out his energy. He coughs blood up. "Why don't I want it?" His eyes half lidded.

"Isn't it better for you to stay alive?" Dazai's voice is so soft just like a whisper. "As long as you're alive, you can keep dreaming about me. Isn't that what you really want?"

 _It's because_ _death is no dream._

"I've been always dreaming about you, Dazai-san."

Dazai Osamu is his dream.

"I'll always be your dream who's living in your heart."

Dazai Osamu will always be his dream. How he wishes to wake up from his rotten world of dream but he can't. His dream keep pulling him down and drowning him in it. He dreams. Again. Again. And again.

"Dazai-san! Dazai-san! Dazai-san!"

Akutagawa Ryunosuke cries in agony. He is falling to his dream again. He's holding his dream, tightly. He holds Dazai with his trembling bloody hands. He can't let him go even though he humiliates him badly. It's hurt. It's hurt. It's really hurt. But he can bear the pain alone. Pain and humiliation are his companions, aren't they? He's been surviving to stay alive until now.

His heart is longing. His ears are ringing. Someone is calling.

"Akutagawa-kun?"

He blinks. It's Dazai again. Is it his dream again?

He blinks twice. Now he realizes that he's still standing behind his kitchen table. His hands are not bloodied. They are clean.

"What? Are you day dreaming, Akutagawa-kun?"

I AM.

"I'm not day dreaming."

A LIAR.

"Akutagawa-kun, how long do you want to keep me waiting? I'm dying for my thirst here. A very cold beverage, please. Make it quick."

"Yes, Dazai-san."

Akutagawa makes a glass of ice lemon tea for Dazai. He watches Dazai again. Dazai lies on the sofa lazily. He stares on Dazai for minutes, wondering things. Is it dejavu?

THUD.

Akutagawa drops something in his hand. It rolls on the floor. It's a cyan blue small bottle. Akutagawa picks the small bottle up. He opens the bottle.

He places the lemon tea on a tray along with a slice of strawberry short cake. He brings them to Dazai. Dazai's welcoming the drink and food on the tray happily. Dazai takes his glass, touching the straw.

"You didn't slip any poison in it, did you?"

Akutagawa's mind clicks on a cyan blue bottle that he held before. He stares on Dazai for a moment before he finally replies, "Why would I?"

Dazai drinks it.

What's in the cyan blue bottle? It's deathly poison.

Dazai drinks the ice lemon tea. "Ah! It's really refreshing," Dazai says. He seems enjoy his ice lemon tea.

But Dazai won't die. Akutagawa throws the bottle into a trash can. Akutagawa can't poison him. Akutagawa can't kill him. Akutagawa does it for himself. It's because he doesn't want to die.

Akutagawa keeps dreaming about him; Dazai Osamu.

.

.

.

Let's end 'The Art of Murdering' here. You had seen enough. You. You. Yes, you. Make this as a secret. Swear to your life that you will tell no one.

Dazai Osamu must not know this. He must not know about this. He must not know! Make this as a note and nail it in your brain.

Oh, by the way. Do you ever wonder who am I?

Do you still remember these lines; 'Fear death. Fear slaughtered. Those who desire to death have an equal desire to die'?

Yes.

Therefore, it's nice to meet you. I'm Akutagawa Ryunosuke, one of the Port Mafia's dogs.

Now, you know whose secret you should keep. Make sure that you shut your mouth tightly for the secret. Or else, I'll be the one who shut your mouth up with the power of Rashomon and take the secret to your grave.

Won't it be nice?


End file.
